


we don't talk too much

by mabiyusha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Pining, the Jericho crew and Leo are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabiyusha/pseuds/mabiyusha
Summary: Having been friends for most of their life, it's not a big surprise when long-time sweethearts - Markus and North - decide to officially get married, have the time of their life on the party, and so on. Naturally, Simon's heart is broken in half, seeing how he's been silently in love with Markus as well, for longer than he can remember. But he doesn't say a word, he doesn't think he has the right to interfere; he drowns himself in preparations and helping wherever he's needed. Leo doesn't like it one bit. It's unfair, isn't it? He deserves better than that.





	we don't talk too much

For probably the fifth time today Leo let out a loud, frustrated groan that he was sure no one other than him was going to hear. In this one case, he was wrong.

“You seem preoccupied.” Simon's voice, as soft and calm as it usually was, sounded from behind his back. His wording of choice was a serious understatement on his side, but he always seemed to follow the principle of _better safe than sorry_ by heart. Never say too much, but never do too little: one of the many contradictions the android didn´t even seem to realize he lived with.

Leo turned rapidly, as if he were caught red handed over something forbidden, then promptly gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't Markus, or his – their - dad, or anyone who could question him being there – in the mansion's equivalent of a mop closet - of all other places. _(Somehow it didn't occur to him that if Simon was here too, he came for a reason; either looking for something or someone unspecified, or looking for him. It was rather good that he didn't think of the second possiblity at the moment, otherwise his heart rate would have jumped dangerously, and it would be in no way healthy for him.)_

“Simon,” he muttered plainly, both as a greeting and kind of a reassurance for himself.

“No, it's just. Really, nothing. Was just… Uh, thinking about some stuff, I guess.” He shrugged, doing his very best to adopt a casual pose, one that would prove how unimportant the aforementioned stuff was.

Sadly for him, Simon wasn't a person that would get tricked easily. It could be because they've spent a large part of childhood together as friends, playing on each other's front- and backyards along with Markus and the rest of their small gang: but another possibility was that he somehow was just the most perceptive when it came to things that others could feel. _(When it was about his own self, it didn't work as well, though.)_

“Worrying about the whole wedding mess?” Simon curled his lips in a sympathetic smile and shifted his weight to lean sideways on the doorframe, arms folded neatly, almost politely. “You're not alone in this. But we can handle it together, and soon things will be all back to normal.”

Sometimes Leo couldn't believe how _dense_ the blonde was at times. Did he really think he would come here, to a dusty, forgotten corner of his homeplace to whine about how Markus' wedding with North would cause a _mess_ around? Sure, they might have chosen to celebrate right here, in the household, even though it would be with only a handful of friends and relatives, but his assumption couldn't possibly be farther from the truth.

“No, I...” He started, and his mouth was left hanging open when he realized he didn't exactly know where to go from there. How was he supposed to explain: _'it bothers me that you're allowing Markus to exploit your kindness and you end up overworking yourself, and it's really unfair towards you considering that he doesn't even know how you feel about him'_? Was he even allowed to speak up in a situation like that? Was he allowed to be concerned about it?

 

It has been this way between the three of them ever since he could remember.

There was Markus, a born leader; always in at least four places at once, a freckled bundle of energy with the brightest smile around. No wonder Simon gravitated towards him so naturally, always only step or two behind, to great displeasure of his twin brother – and Leo. Whenever he saw Simon follow Markus with this clear spark in his eyes, he'd swiftly reach out to grab his hand with his own and hold it tightly, pulling him to his own side with a pout on his face. He had the clear advantage of being a little younger than the rest (although not by much), which was enough to launch the blonde's protective instincts. And Simon never left his side, even if he really wanted to run off into the fields, following the rest.

 

It could be the reason why he finally decided to abandon the idea of explaining.

“... Yeah, maybe- just a bit. But hey: I guess we got this! It's gonna be their special day, so we're all just gonna try our hardest to make it a good one.”

He didn't miss the brief flash of sadness that crossed Simon's gaze, but he didn't say a word. They may have been friends, but he didn't think he was the right person to get in the middle of the situation.

It was no secret to him that Simon has been in love with Markus ever since their childhood times; ever since he learned what love felt like. The fascination grew into admiration, then something even more than that – and through all this time, Markus somehow didn't notice a thing. Perhaps because he took it all for granted and he was used to Simon being almost like his shadow, but Leo thought it should be obvious nonetheless.

And every time he saw Simon trying so hard, helping out in every way possible and trying to carry out more tasks than it was humanly possible just for the sake of being useful, in miserable hopes of being noticed even when the love of his life was about to marry one of his best friends; every time Leo saw that, he felt his own heart break in half. It was unfair.

Especially considering that there was someone else who would serve his heart on a silver platter if the other only asked, and that person was Leo himself.

 

***  
  


By that time he had been watching it for a good couple of years at least, and the past months have been especially frantic. It was no big surprise for anyone when Markus proposed to North, even less of one when she agreed; they’ve been real sweethearts since forever, be it more or less serious, but in a way it had always been obvious. And the fact that through all this time Simon never stopped loving him, even for a second, was causing Leo nearly physical pain.

_It was unfair._

And he had to see Simon fake a smile, and Markus swallow the bait and get hooked on the lie and remain convinced that everything is in the best order.

Markus wasn’t a bad person - not a bad friend, either. It wasn’t exactly his fault that he didn’t know anything, since Simon actually really didn’t want him to. And after who-knows-how-many times of him hearing Simon assure him that everything is _fine_ , that he’s unbelievably happy for these two (he really was!), he couldn’t be blamed for finally believing that. Believing in the words of his friend.

Besides, he himself as the groom, had plenty to deal with as well- he couldn’t possibly be aware of how much of the workload Simon was carrying! … Right?

… No, it really wasn’t fair. Leo did promise himself not to get involved, but he couldn’t allow this to go on any longer.

 

***

 

The entire plan was more easily said than done, though. As soon as he made the definitive decision to talk it out, he realized Markus was nowhere to be found, just like always when he was needed: it frustrated him to no end. He’d been asking everyone he met, checking every nook and every cranny, and finally they met just when Markus was entering the house; two big, elegant boxes in his arms, and a gleeful smile on his face. The usual one of his, really.

“The suit,” he explained, although Leo didn’t have the time to ask any question. “Just picked it up from the tailor. Everything okay in here?” He asked almost absentmindedly, clearly busy not only with taking off his coat and setting down the items, but also probably planning the 32 next steps. If there was anything Markus was particularly good at, it was making plans. ( _And getting others to execute them, probably; a born leader._ Leo had to fight the urge to wince to himself at this thought. He reminded himself he really wasn’t doing it on purpose before he could continue)

“Can we, uh. Can we talk? It’s about- it’s about Simon.” Seeing the look in Markus’ eyes shift so quickly from distracted to concerned was almost satisfying to him. Why?

“Did something happen?” The tone of the other’s voice was slightly tense; it wasn’t often that they talked about each other - or about the others - eye to eye. It felt almost out of context, out of place; what could be so important that it couldn’t wait?

“No, no, it’s just- no. Don’t worry.” Leo pulled his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture, palms forward, hoping to calm the situation down before Markus assumes anything. He succeeded; Markus’ posture relaxed significantly. “It’s just that, it’s a bit personal. Can we-”

The sound of steps coming down the stairs right behind him made him cut his sentence in half, and he didn’t have to guess twice to know whose they were. His brother’s gentle smile only assured him of that.

“Simon, how good it is to see you.”

He didn't have to look back to see the reaction to these words, either. He had watched it all too many times, and every time he kept asking himself: was Markus just equally dense, or did he not want to see what everyone else was seeing? The subtle dusting of a blush on the blonde's pale cheeks, lips surely curling to return the smile with a bit of shyness. Leo made a good decision not stealing a glance; it would've only hurt like it always did. Not only because he'd much prefer to know he was the reason, but also because he was certain of how much it breaks Simon's heart, too.

“I see you're back with the suit. Bowtie or a regular one?” He inquired, already having gotten close and picking up the box in his hands to take a peek inside. Markus already opened his mouth to answer, but just a second later a sudden realization hit him. “Oh, _shit_.” He cursed under his breath. “The tie. I knew there was something I was forgetting.”

Not the first time, certainly not the last one either. As task-focused as Markus could be, the details often fled from his never halting train of thought. Simon sighed. “It's okay. I got this.” He murmured, no questions asked – he already had all the information he needed, the place, the address and what should he ask for – and before any word was said (other than Markus' rushed _“Thank you, God, I owe you so much, you're my savior, I spent_ hours _picking the right color to match everything else, just ask the assistant when you get there...”_ and so on; Simon's only response was a dismissive wave of a hand), he was already out the door.

This time it was Markus who gave out a deep sigh, but one of relief: he folded his hands behind his neck and stretched his back.

“I don't know what would I do without him.” He shook his head, eyes closed as if he really were imagining the possible disastrous consequences. “I'm so glad he doesn't mind helping us out. But- you wanted to talk, right? Sorry for the interruption. I'm all here to listen now.”

Leo bit his lip, his expression furrowed and arms folded across his chest almost defensively. Maybe it really was none of his business, but – he wouldn't have a clear consciousness if he just left it be like that.

“Markus, it's not right. You can't keep treating him this way.” Surprised, he realizes he can't find it in himself to speak louder. “You don't know what it does to him.”

He notices that Markus´ eyes have widened slightly, as if he didn´t exactly understand what the other was trying to say. Leo fought back an urge to groan in annoyance.

¨He´d do anything for you, can´t you see? And you´re burning him out, just like that. If you asked him to cut off his own arm and serve to you on a golden platter, he´d do that without thinking.¨

Markus frowned in response, the same way he always did: his eyes looking to the ground, piercing it as if it were supposed to bring a solution to any problem that concerned him; brows pulled close, lips pressed together tightly. Leo always thought it made him look intimidating, and in the current situation it wasn't exactly helping.

“You're exaggerating.” The statement came finally, although Leo had to admit before himself that it wasn't spoken with certainty.

“He's not a child. We're not children any more, Leo. He can make his own choices, I can't force him to anything or out of anything if I wanted to. If there's anything he feels uncomfortable with, he can say 'no' and I won't ask any questions. That's just what friends are for.”

“He doesn't see you as just a friend!” Leo snapped back before he could bite his own tongue, and he feel a cold wave of fear washing over him.

He had no right to do this. He never would have the right. Before he'd say anything else, he turned around on the heel and ran upstairs, ignoring Markus' calls to elaborate.

 


End file.
